The Most Delectable Treat of All
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: A very, very late Halloween fic. It's Halloween at the Phantomhive manor, and Lizzie won't have her Ciel working on such an occasion. She forces everyone-Ciel, too-to dress up-cutely, of course. Ciel's costume may be just a little too cute, though... Yaoi, smut. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: So late, it can't even be considered a Halloween fic... T.T I fail. Go back a month and pretend it's still October... please? No? Okay... **

**NO WAIT! I have an idea, a beautiful idea! *cackles evilly* Since it's almost Christmas, have this for Christmas! :D ...Even though it's Halloween themed. I probably won't get around to writing a legit Christmas fic anyway. So, Happy Halloween and Merry Christmas! (or Happy Holidays, as we're legally supposed to say now—FUCK THAT, I'M CANADIAN, BITCHES)**

**...Anyway, about this, it's set when Grell is still hanging around the manor, before he reveals he's actually a Shinigami, blah blah blah... Just saying. He's not even necessary in the fic, I just love him too much to keep him out. (Or 'she'... I say 'he' because Grell is male in my mind, sorry if any of you would prefer 'she'.) There's yaoi in this, so if you don't like that, go away. I own nothing except the plot~**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

"Ciel! Cieeeell! Waaaake uuupp!"

A low, irritated groan sounded deep in the now awake Earl Phantomhive's throat. This was certainly a different way to wake up—a high, girl voice excitedly squealing rather than the deep, velvety voice of his butler and the clinking of tea cups. Before Ciel could muster up the energy to respond, the sudden weight of a body attacking him made him gasp and his mismatched eyes shoot wide open.

He was met with an abundance of golden curls and wide, bright green eyes sparkling excitedly at him. He quickly shut his right eye, not wanting Elizabeth to see the Faustian contract on it. He doubted she would have noticed anyway. "Good, you're awake!" she squealed. "Oh, I'm so excited! Hurry and get out of bed, I've got a _lovely_ surprise for you!"

Ciel could only stare, still half asleep. _How can one be so hyper in the morning? _he thought warily. "Lizzie... what a surprise," he said, trying to hide his annoyance. "What _time_ is it?"

"It's eight o'clock! Sebastian let me in and said I could wake you up a little early today, it was _so_ nice of him! He really is quite lovely, isn't he?" She obviously didn't expect an answer, and Ciel wasn't about to give her one. She didn't need to know how he felt about Sebastian. He shut his eyes warily, exhaling loudly. Lizzie made a sound of frustration and was about to say something when the door to Ciel's room crept open.

"Good morning, young master." Ciel opened his left eye a fraction to see his black haired demon butler walk into the room, holding a tray in his long, black-clad arms. A wicked smile curled his lips upon seeing the death stare Ciel was sending his way. "Did you sleep well?"

"I _was_," Ciel muttered.

"Lady Elizabeth informed me that she had a surprise for you and insisted I let her wake you up. It's not a problem, is it?" He set the tray on the table next to the large bed, his dark red eyes looking up through thick lashes to see what Ciel's reaction. They seemed to laugh as the earl just sent him another, more intense death stare.

Finally Ciel looked away, slowly, from his butler, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "No. Of course it's not," he said. His frown deepened as his blue eye slid over to Elizabeth, who was sitting on top of him, bouncing like he was a trampoline. "Lizzie..." he said softly. "I know you're my fiancée, but may I ask you to leave while I get dressed? I don't want you to see."

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed, flustered. "Of course, I don't know what I was thinking—" She got off the bed ad rushed out of the room. Her footsteps faltered and then she poked her head back into the room, smiling, "I'll wait in the parlour, and do hurry! Sebastian, don't let him put anything complicated on!" With that, she left, her short heels making clicking sounds down the hallway. When the sound faded and they were completely alone, Ciel sighed and turned to Sebastian, finally opening both of his eyes.

"Never, I repeat, _never_ let Elizabeth wake me up again, and that is an _order_," he snapped, rubbing his temples. "I've got a headache already, and the day hasn't even started." He yawned. "What is so special about today that she had to come so early, anyway?"

Sebastian smiled and bowed, muttering, "Yes, my lord." He straightened up and poured a cup of tea. "Don't you know, young master? Today is... Halloween, I believe that is what they are calling it these days." His eyes were amused, and Ciel supposed they had every right to be. Any demon would surely find a day like this ridiculous.

Still, he stared in disbelief before huffing and falling back into his pillows. "_That's _what she's so excited about?" He groaned. "Kill me, now, before I do it myself."

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head to the side. His eyes started to glow pinkinsh-red, and Ciel blushed, looking away.

"Don't be ridiculous."

The demon smiled again, and walked over to slide the curtains open. Instantly light flooded the room and Ciel squinted against the suddenness of it, dimly able to make out the black form of Sebastian standing before him. "Would you like your morning tea now, or after you speak with Lady Elizabeth?"

Ciel immediately said, "After. I'll need a stress reliever, I'm certain..." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and sat up. "Now, help me get dressed."

"Of course." In less than a second, he was kneeling before Ciel, barely a foot away, his nimble fingers swiftly undoing the button-up nightgown the earl had on. Ciel suddenly couldn't help but remember—yes, remember, as he'd _noticed_ several times before—how handsome Sebastian really was, and how g_ood_ he smelled. Like every one of the magnificent treats he'd ever prepared times six hundred and sixty six, with a hint of something else, something Ciel had never smelt before he'd summoned him. His cheeks heated up against his will and he tried not to breathe too much. Shiny black hair moved like silk in a breeze and he wanted to touch it and see if it was as damned perfect as it looked—but he didn't, of course. The nightgown slipped off of his shoulders and fell in a pile around his waist, and Sebastian's long, graceful hands picked it up, setting it next to the boy's hip. Ciel wondered idly what it would feel like to have those hands caressing his body, running through his hair and—

"My lord?"

Ciel snapped out of his daze. He realized he was blushing slightly and cleared his throat, wishing those thoughts had never entered his head. It was happening too often. "What?"

"Are... you alright?" Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Your cheeks were turning rather red, and you weren't breathing. I thought perhaps you were having another asthma attack."

Ciel looked away. "No, no, I'm fine..."

"If you insist."

Ciel's thoughts almost started drifting again, but his stubbornness took hold and he ignored it, letting Sebastian dress him quietly.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Mister Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaan! Young maaaasteer! Heeelp uus!" Finny's high, panicked voice reached their ears before Ciel and Sebastian could even open the door the parlour. Identical sighs of wariness escaped them and their eyes met momentarily as they braced themselves for the—_cuteness_—Lizzie had surely created. Sebastian swung the door open.

"Oh dear Lord," Ciel said flatly, staring at the now orange and black, sparkly garland, Jack-O-Lantern, cheesy decoration filled room. It smelt strongly of pumpkin spice, to the point where Ciel actually thought his head had a chance of exploding. "Elizabeth, what have you _done_?"

Before Lizzie could respond, Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin jumped out of nowhere and attached themselves to Sebastian's legs, all three wailing loudly and screaming "She's crazy! She's crazy!" at the top of their lungs, over and over again. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose ad Sebastian looked down at the servants with a look of calm disinterest.

"Help us, master!" Mey-Rin screeched, grabbing Ciel's tiny ankle like she was some sort of zombie. "She stuffed us into these costumes, she did! It was a sneak attack!" Bard and Finny nodded quickly in agreement. The maid was wearing a light gray bodysuit, which was tight enough to make Ciel blush a little. Her red hair was tucked underneath the hood, which had two obscenely large round ears protruding from it. Her nose was painted black, and tiny little whiskers were visible on her cheeks. There was also a long, thin tail.

"Mey-Rin... are you supposed to be a mouse?"

"I am, sir!"

"And I'm 'sposed to be a cat, see!" Finny gestured to his black bodysuit, again with a hood, but this one had smaller, more pointed ears and a thicker tail. He had similar makeup, and his green eyes were wide. ""She's got us all in matching costumes, she's _mad_!"

"I see," Sebastian said, grinning. "How about you, Baldroy?" he asked, seeming way too amused for the situation. Ciel supposed there wasn't really such a thing as _too amused_ once he spotted the grimace on the cook's stubbly face... and the costume he was sporting. He had to stifle a laugh behind his hand and disguise it as a cough, but Bard still got the message. He glowered.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked gruffly, rubbing at his neck with one hand and gripping a long, black whip with the other. He tugged down the uncomfortably short skirt and adjusted the black and red fishnet top, which had a leather vest over top of it that did nearly nothing to cover any skin. He shifted from foot to foot, obviously not accustomed to the knee high black high-heeled boots he'd been forced into. "I'm a lion tamer" he grumbled, "and Lady Elizabeth is one twisted little girl. She threatened me by sayin' she'd use this here whip on me if I didn't keep it on..." He went on grumbling things no one could make out. Finny giggled.

"So, then, who's your ma—" Before Ciel could finish, Elizabeth's high, excited voice suddenly sounded loudly in the room as she skipped in. "Ooooh! You all look _adorable_!"

...And out with her came Tanaka, dressed in a child's lion costume. Bard facepalmed and muttered dark things as the old man did his croaky little old man laugh and sipped his Japanese tea. Sebastian chuckled as Tanaka sat next to Bard and Ciel nearly choked on his spit at the whole display.

"And what are you, Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked, gesturing to her light blue dress and loose curls cascading down her back.

"I'm Alice, from Alice in Wonderland!" she squealed excitedly, clasping her hands together. "I've gotten Grell to dress like the Cheshire Cat, he looks positively adorable! Come out, won't you, mister Grell?"

A pair of yellow eyes peeked out from the door. "I look ridiculous."

"You look lovely! Now, _come out here_!"

Grell made a little 'eep' sound and scurried out. No one, not even Sebastian, could manage to keep a straight face once the sight before them registered in their eyes. Grell had a purple and pink tail, with matching ears and bright striped clothes to go with it. He was a mess of pink and purple. It was by far the most ridiculous thing Ciel had ever seen, and even Bard's outfit had nothing on this. It all clashed immensely with the angry red flush on Grell's cheeks.

"Oh no!" he went on about killing himself, but no one paid it much mind, used to it by now. Grell sulked in the corner.

"The young master and Sebastian are the only ones with no costumes," Bard commented, lighting a cigar. He inhaled deeply. Ciel could honestly say he could probably use one as well, right about now. "What d'ya got planned for them?"

"Uh, no. No, that's alright," Ciel said quickly, backing up. "That won't be necessary. I've got work to do, and Sebastian—"

"I won't have it!" Lizzie cried. Ciel flinched. "Ciel, you_ must_ wear the costume I picked for you, I went through so much trouble to find the perfect one! It matches with Sebastian's, oh please tell me you'll wear it!" She widened her eyes pleadingly and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, her hands clasped tightly in front of her chest. Ciel stared, indecision written clear on his normally cold features.

"It would be terribly rude to refuse, my lord." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and the finally irritably sighed and said, "Al_right_. But only because you went through so much trouble, Lizzie." Lizzie squealed before he was even done speaking and grabbed his hand, dragging him off. Ciel glared at his butler, silently ordering him to follow, as he was dragged off to what he knew would be a little slice of Hell in sparkly, fluffy, adorable form.

xxXXxxXXxx

Sparkly? Check. Fluffy? Check. Aorable? In Lizzie's terms, check. In Ciel's... not so much.

"Is this a _woman_'s costume, Elizabeth?" he demanded, staring into the huge mirror in the corner of his room with absolute horror. "How could you have me wear a _dress_?" Not that he hadn't before, of course... he shuddered at the memory of just a few days ago, when he'd been forced by his aunt and Sebastian to wear that _horrid_ pink dress to the Viscount's party. Even he had to admit, though, that he'd rather wear that again than _this_; the dress went to about mid-thigh, showing a considerably larger amount of skin than what would be appropriate for anyone in this day and age. Luckily (or not), Lizzie had forced him to wear the white stockings that came with it. He felt like he was wearing some lingerie to please a lover or something. The whole thing was made of some sort of material that was sheer and loose and flowed like water, and if he'd been a lady and had any curves, the flimsy thing would have done nothing to disguise them. White lace peeked out from the bottom and sweetheart neckline, tickling his legs and collarbone.

On his hair, Lizzie had carefully placed a pure white gold halo, which had the finest white diamonds money could buy embedded into it, giving it a glowing effect. Last but not least, a large pair of snowy, feathery wings that must have been made with real feathers protruded from the back of it, giving the costume that final touch.

Bard had mentioned earlier that Lady Elizabeth had a twisted sense of humour. Ciel found himself agreeing wholeheartedly with that statement.

"And why on _earth_ would you choose for me to be an _angel_?"

"No matter, it looks so good on you! Now, if only you'd remove that dreadful eyepatch..." she pouted.

"I can't, I've told you," Ciel said warily.

"I know, I know. Could you at least wear a white one, instead?"

Ciel sighed impatiently. "I suppose that wouldn't be too much trouble. I'll have Sebastian bring me one. Speaking of that butler," he looked around, "where is he?"

Lizzie frowned, and fiddled with one f her curls. "Well... I couldn't really find a good costume for what I had in mind for him. None of them looked good enough, they were all cheesy and stupid. He said he'd whip something up, though." Her eyes lit up. "He should be almost done. What do you suppose he'll do?"

"I don't know, you didn't even tell me what he was supposed to be."

"Oh, I thought you'd be able to figure that out, Ciel."

"Well—"

Before he could protest, the door eased open, and Sebastian walked in, adjusting his gloves. "Pardon me, my lord. Am I interrupting?" He looked no different from usual. Lizzie frowned again and Ciel shook his head in response to Sebastian's question.

"Sebastian!" she chided, running up to him. She looked up at him and made a pouting face. "You're not dressed up!"

Sebastian smiled, showing teeth. "Ah, but look closer, my lady. You wanted it to be subtle, didn't you?"

"Oh!" Lizzie exclaimed. "How did you do that?" she demanded, examining his teeth closer.

"Do what?" Ciel cut in, momentarily forgetting his embarrassing costume.

"Look, Ciel! Look at his eyes and teeth!" She grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him over to where Ciel was sitting, an action that nearly made Ciel laugh. He smirked a bit, but it disappeared when he met Sebastian's eyes, which were now glowing with that pinkinsh red aura, pupils dilated like those of a cat. His teeth were pointed underneath those devious lips. Everything about him screamed unnatural and evil and sinful, but to Ciel, the only thing that could describe it was 'terrifyingly beautiful'. He felt his breath catch and remembered all too suddenly that he was wearing nothing but a skimpy little dress; he quickly looked away, taking great interest in his dark blue duvet. It was just the normal Sebastian. There was no need to act like this.

"It's simply a costume, my lady," Sebastian purred. "After all, what kind of a butler—"

"Would you be if you couldn't play as a demon for your master?" Ciel interrupted. His cheeks felt warm.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Damn it, that voice... Ciel took a deep breath and stood up, sliding his feet into the little slippers Lizzie insisted were lovely with the costume. They weren't very comfortable, but he gently put a hand on Lizzie's back and said, "I know. Let's go and get this over with."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel couldn't help but feel like a pair of red eyes was burning holes into his back as he led Elizabeth out of the room. It sent tiny shivers down his spine, but he refused to look back.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lizzie insisted they sit in the parlour and eat Halloween-themed food (which had yet to be created, but she kept dropping hints not-so-sneakily towards Baldroy and Sebastian), and Ciel didn't really have the patience to refuse her and get into a huge, ridiculous argument. So there they were, Ciel in his usual high-backed dark red chair with Sebastian standing at his side. Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, Tanaka, Grell and Lizzie were scattered about on the other chairs and couches.

"So, master, you're an angel and Sebastian is a demon?" Mey-Rin asked. Ciel refolded his legs, still not used to the dress, and nodded. He put his chin on his hand and sighed.

"Unfortunately," he deadpanned.

"Seems kinda wrong," Bard commented before Lizzie could get into huff about Ciel's obvious indifference. "Angels are supposed to be all perfect and stuff, right? Seems to me _Sebastian_ should be the angel. Er, no offence," he added hastily, spotting Ciel's raised eyebrow.

Sebastian chuckled a little. "Don't be ridiculous, Baldroy. A demon suits me very well, and the young master makes a good angel."

Bard shrugged. "I was just sayin'."

Ciel couldn't help but smile. "Sebastian is right. Lizzie chose the perfect costume for him. I couldn't have picked a better one myself."

Lizzie beamed. "You really think so?"

"Of course." Ciel had barely finished his sentence before he was crushed into a huge hug.

"Oh, Ciel, thank you! I'm so glad you like it." Her big green eyes shone at him and he couldn't help but soften a bit. He patted her back, somewhat awkwardly. After one final squeeze, Lizzie stood up and clasped her hands together. "Sebastian. Would you be a darling and make us some Halloween treats, please?"

Sebastian's eyes slid over to Ciel for a moment. When the Earl nodded, he smiled and said, "Of course, my lady." He bowed and left for the kitchen. Bard watched his retreating back and frowned deeply.

"Why's he get to do it?" he asked. "I'm the cook around 'ere."

Lizzie smiled brightly at him. "I was thinking this would be a lovely opportunity for me to get to know you four!" She pointed to each of the servants individually. "I'm sure Grell feels the same way, don't you, Grell?" She turned to the other butler, who nodded hastily.

"Oh, yes," he said hastily.

"Prefect! Ciel, would you like to join in? We're going to play a game. You have to ask each other questions and answer truthfully." She smiled. "What do you say?"

Ciel immediately thought about the secret he was keeping at the moment, one he wouldn't even dare tell Sebastian. "Uh... no. That's alright. I know my servants well enough already." _They're all idiots is what they are_. "I'll just... er, go see Sebastian. I'll let him know what kind of treats you would like."

"Ooooh, okay then, please get him to make a pumpkin pie, with a Jack-O-Lantern face!" She went on to blabber a bunch of other things that Ciel attempted, but failed, to remember, before he finally left the room.

Once he was out, he stopped for a moment and rubbed his face. "Those five always give me a headache," he muttered, slowly starting to walk in the direction of the kitchen. The closer he got, the stronger the sweet, heady scent of freshly bakes goods got. It filled up the hall, and Ciel took a big sniff. His stomach rumbled; he loved Sebastian's treats, they were incomparably delicious, even by his high standards.

"Sebastian?" he called as he pushed the door open. Instantly, the scent got stronger and all he could see was a bright array of oranges, blacks, purples and browns lining the counters, each treat flawlessly made. Amongst them was a pie, with a Jack-O-Lantern face drawn expertly onto it. He wondered for a moment how Sebastian could have prepared so many things in under fifteen minutes, but didn't dwell 'on it; the demon had his ways.

"Of course you would know what to make before I even told you," he said, knowing that Sebastian would answer him, even though he was nowhere in sight. As expected, a head of black air poked up from behind the counter, and Sebastian smiled.

"I simply overheard your conversation, my lord." The butler stood up, a handful of spices in his right hand and a wooden spoon in his left. "Do you think this is enough, or should I make some more?"

"This should be fine. It's already plenty for six people and a demon, especially since you don't like sweets very much." Ciel walked up to the counter and stared at all the different delicacies, each looking so delicious that his mouth started to water. He kept a straight, cool face, though. "Lizzie will be pleased."

Sebastian saw through his little facade and smiled. "Would you like to try one, young master?" he asked as he picked up and chocolate orange icing that had a chocolate spiderweb drawn intricately onto it. It looked as though there were chocolate chips in it as well. "You do seem to have a certain fondness for milk chocolate."

Ciel stared at the cupcake in his butler's hand for a moment, deciding. He was about to refuse, but he saw something unreadable in Sebastian's glowing eyes, and for some reason that made him change his mind. He nodded and was about to take it, but Sebastian put it in front of his mouth before he could even move his arm. Ignoring the fact that he was being treated like a child, he took a bite. It tasted delicious, as expected.

"It's good," he said begrudgingly, unwilling to give a better compliment than that.

Sebastian seemed amused. "Thank you." He sounded like he wanted to say something else, but kept his mouth shut. Ciel's eye twitched.

"What?" he asked tersely, glaring. Being with Sebastian lately was grating a lot more on his nerves than it used to... once again, he blamed his damn hormones for acting up and making him think and feel weird things. "Something on my face?"

"Actually..."—A smirk—"yes."

Ciel wiped at his cheeks, sighing. "Is it gone?"

"No, young master."

"Ugh, get it off then!" Ciel snapped. He really didn't know why he was so mad; maybe it was because the demon looked so damn amused. More likely, it was because he was trying to deny his... feelings, and it wasn't working out. Still, that stubborn part of him refused to admit that, and so he ignored it. After all, what kind of crazy person would go and fall for a demon?

He was torn rather abruptly from his thoughts when he realized that Sebastian was less than an inch away from his face. Shocked, he backed up, only to hit the counter. With wide eyes and burning cheeks, he watched Sebastian smirk once again before trapping him against the counter, getting _a lot_ closer than necessary, and flicking his tongue across the corner of Ciel's lips. His spicy smell overwhelmed Ciel and made him gasp in a sharp, shaky breath. He felt like his heart was going to explode, and then Sebastian took advantage of his open mouth and full out kissed him, sliding his tongue along Ciel's teeth. It was all Ciel could do not to let his shaking knees give out and crumble to the ground. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand for long, though, and leaned on the counter, unable to process what was happening. He made fists in the front of Sebastian's tailcoat, trying to balance himself, but just ended up bringing them closer together. He couldn't make himself let go, though. His cheeks were _burning_, and he knew he must have been blushing up to the tips of his ears, but hesitantly, unsurely, he attempted to kiss back. Before he could, Sebastian pulled away and licked his lips, disconnecting the small string of saliva that still connected their tongues.

"There you are, young master. Spotless." He turned around as though nothing had happened and started putting the desserts onto a silver rolling tray. Ciel gaped at him, still flushed and panting, his composure completely lost.

"What the—what the _hell_ was _that_, Sebastian?" he demanded. He could still taste the demon inside of him mouth.

Sebastian looked back, his eyebrows raised. "I simply followed your orders, my lord."

"I didn't tell you to do—_that_! A napkin would have sufficed!"

"You never specified. According to our contract, I can fulfill your orders in any way I see fit, so long as it gets done, unless you tell me a specific way of doing it." He frowned, but Ciel wasn't stupid. He knew it was fake. "Why? Did it not meet our expectations, my lord?"

Ciel sputtered. _It went well beyond my expectations._ "Yes—n-no, wait, I mean no. No, it did not." He looked at the floor, hating how he couldn't think of anything to say. Finally he muttered, "Bring out the treats now," before brushing past Sebastian and leaving the room, ignoring the red eyes that, once again, followed him out.

xxXXxxXXxx

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: So, uh, I know I'm not a popular author around FanFiction, but I do like it when people leave reviews. Lately people have just been favoriting or following my oneshots, with no reviews, but I'd really like to hear your feedback. So... I won't continue until I get at least three. :0 *runs away***


	2. Ch 2Sorry this took so darn long, guys

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Wow, those reviews came in FAST. D: WAY faster than I expected. I already have what, nine? What the shit is going on here?! Lol. I'm kidding, thank you guys for being so nice :D I'm glad you liked it. I wrote this as quickly as I could, and I hope it's as good as you expected :3 Read on! **

**Oh yeah, sorry it took so long. ): I accept any violent acts you wish to inflict on me with open arms...**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Later, when they were both back in the parlour, Ciel acted like nothing had happened. Actually, he ignored Sebastian's presence entirely. Still, Sebastian w_as_ there, and every time Ciel would catch a glimpse of that raven black ring of hair or the midnight black tailcoat, the kiss in the kitchen would come back to him, and he wouldn't be able to stop thinking of it, as hard as he tried to push it back into his head where it would never resurface again. Every time something distracted him and he forgot about it for a moment, Sebastian would appear, and his cheeks would heat up and he'd be thinking about it again. It was making him more furious than anything else.

The afternoon was spent playing games and eating Sebastian's treats, but Ciel didn't participate. He was fine with sitting and watching. When a carriage for Lizzie arrived, he couldn't help but feel relieved, with a small twinge of guilt. After his fiancée hugged him tightly and made him promise to keep the costume on for the rest of the day, he slipped away from his hyperactive servants and occupied butler and hurried to his chambers, needing nothing more than peace and quiet. Space to think and find out how he _really_ felt towards Sebastian. It certainly wasn't the same as it had been at the beginning.

As soon as he got to his room, he flopped onto his bed and brought his knees up to his chest, setting his chin gently on them. Once again, he was thinking about what had happened in the kitchen. It was like a film replaying over and over in his head, and he licked his lips; Sebastian's taste was still there. What if he hadn't stopped at the kiss, and he'd gone further? Ciel thought he'd have resisted, surely, but deep down he knew that he wouldn't have been able to stop Sebastian. He would have given in to temptation of the sinful pleasure he knew Sebastian was holding back. Just imagining it was making his feel warm and prickly. Sighing in frustration, he ran a hand over his face and untied his eyepatch, letting it fall down onto his night table with a muted sound to which he paid no mind.

He was lost in brooding thoughts, so distracted by his quickly growing arousal and desire that he didn't notice when the door slowly crept open and Sebastian walked in, cautiously.

"My lord, are you in good health today?" he asked, and Ciel gasped, jumping. He scrambled to sit up straight, his eyes flashing in embarrassment and anger. His breathing was rather laboured, and he knew his cheeks were rosier than ever.

"You didn't knock," he snapped.

"I did, in fact," Sebastian said, raising an elegant eyebrow. "You didn't answer, so I assumed something was wrong and let myself in. Are you feeling alright?" he asked again. "Your breathing is heavier than it should be, and you look very flushed. Are you coming down with a fever?"

Ciel managed to tear his eyes away from his butler. "I am fine," he said shortly. "I was just thinking and I do not want to be disturbed."

"Very well then, young master." Sebastian inclined his head. "One more thing and I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Ciel didn't answer, just waited silently for Sebastian to continue. When he didn't, he frowned and looked back for a moment, and immediately regretted it; Sebastian hadn't lost the slit-pupil eyes yet, and those damn things always made Ciel feel a bit weak in the knees. His head snapped back forward and he muttered, "Well?"

"I apologize for what happened in the kitchen." He had his palm on the heart of his tailcoat, bowing slightly. Ciel would have believed him, but he knew Sebastian too well.

He looked back again, his eyebrows disappearing under his bangs. "I thought you said you never lied, Sebastian," he said flatly.

"It was not a lie, my lord. I do apologize. That does not mean I regret it."

Ciel swallowed. "Why did you do it? I...I didn't like it. Not at all." The lie sounded fake, even to his own ears. He looked away again. He could still see Sebastian in his peripheral vision, and he didn't miss the feral smirk that spread across the demon's lips.

"I just couldn't help myself. You looked so adorable; I wanted to eat you right then and there."

Ciel's eyes widened, almost comically. He whirled to face Sebastian, so shocked he forgot he was still in his skimpy costume and in such disbelief that he didn't realize it had bundled up around his upper thighs, showing a sliver of creamy skin where the stockings ended. "_Excuse me_?" he demanded, struggling to fight the little flutter in his heart.

Sebastian's eyes lingered a bit lower than they really should. When they met Ciel's, the earl could _feel_ the fiery desire in them, and his throat went dry. The butler smiled. "You, young master, look more delectable than any of the treats I prepared." He said it so innocently, but his eyes told a completely different story. Against his will, Ciel shuddered; how could he deny that he wanted Sebastian, he wanted him _bad_, any longer? He tried his best to keep his face cold and aloof, but it was no use. All he could do was blush like a fool. The briefs he was wearing underneath his costume were feeling a bit too tight for his comfort. Teeth gritted and fists clenched, he looked at the floor.

"If you're trying to get me to allow you to devour my soul early, _forget it_," he snapped, but his voice wavered.

"No, that's not it at all. Though I wouldn't mind devouring _you_."

"W-what? I..." Ciel couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was blank. He wanted Sebastian so bad it almost hurt, but his pride refused to allow him to act on it. "Sebastian—"

"It's getting late, young master, and you've had a busy day. You should retire now." Sebastian drew the curtains closed, and Ciel stared.

"What?" he asked before he could stop himself, and immediately felt like an idiot. How could Sebastian _do_ that? How could he spout such arousing words that made Ciel want to _beg_ for him to do things he didn't want to describe and then go and change the subject like that? "But... I..."

"You have a meeting early tomorrow morning, and you'll need your rest."

"Wait, Sebast—"

"Come now, sit up. I'll help you undress and prepare some tea for before you sleep."

Ciel let the subject drop and warily sat up. It seemed Sebastian would not talk about it anymore. Of course Ciel could just order him to talk, but he didn't. He let his legs dangle off the side of his bed and tried not to scream in frustration as Sebastian gracefully kneeled in front of him and calmly slipped his slippers off, not batting one single eyelash despite what he'd been saying just seconds earlier. The earl bit his bottom lip and couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably when Sebastian's nimble fingers went between his legs to grab the top of one stocking. He slid it down slower than necessary and let his fingers linger on the boy's soft inner thigh longer than he should, but Ciel was too busy concentrating on the ceiling to notice red eyes glowing in amusement. The first stocking off and discarded to the side, Sebastian started on the other one. Ciel gasped quietly as Sebastian brushed a bit too close to a certain somewhere. He was afraid the demon would notice the growing heat that his dress was doing nothing to conceal.

"S-Sebastian, you know, I think I'm old enough to get undressed on m-my own..." He exhaled softly and tried to hide it with a cough. "You could g-go make some tea, and I'll—_hnn_!" A sharp gasp escaped him when Sebastian 'accidentally' did it again. _Too close._ He finally snapped, unable to keep it in anymore. "Stop that!" he blurted. "You're doing it on purpose, aren't you!"

"Doing what, my lord?" Sebastian looked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

The demon was silent, but Ciel knew he was just being toyed with. He narrowed his eyes angrily. "Doing such _arousing_ things, Sebastian. _You're _ the damned reason I haven't been sleeping properly and you're the one who has been messing with my feelings! It's seriously beginning to make me angry! Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" His brain caught up to what his mouth was yelling, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, taking in a horrified breath. Mismatched eyes widened impossibly. _What have I done?_ He watched in humiliated terror as Sebastian raised an eyebrow coolly.

"No, my lord. I don't." But he _did_. Ciel knew it. "Perhaps you could show me?"

"Wh-what?" Ciel backed away, but the stupid wings got caught on the blankets. His heart was in his throat and he felt like he might spit it out any second now; he was fully aware that Sebastian would be able to hear how loudly and quickly it was beating. "No! You're hardly in the position to—"

"Ah, but I _am_ in the position, my lord." Sebastian brushed his lips against the inside of his thigh, earning a violent shudder from his master, and stared up into the contract eye with dark, seductive eyes. Ciel realized what he was implying and blushed again, kicking his legs out blindly. He wanted it. They both knew it. His pride wouldn't allow him to give in so easily, though. Sebastian kept a solid grip on Ciel's flailing legs. He spread them a little, and smiled innocently when Ciel's blush flared even more.

"Don't, Sebastian! I don't want you to—"

"Now, young master. That's not very polite, you know." Sebastian frowned, as though he was actually disappointed. "I've never told a lie to you, so I don't find it very fair for you to lie to me."

"I'm not—"

"Don't you know that lying is bad? My, my, young master, you're very _naughty_, aren't you?" His voice had dropped to low tones and he slid his hands down the sides of Ciel's thighs. The boy was trembling, and his restraint was visibly crumbling.

"I... Sebastian..." he whispered. He didn't even know why he was resisting it anymore. It wasn't like Sebastian couldn't tell, and it was getting too uncomfortable to think straight. Those burning eyes were going to be the end of him. He didn't even attempt to stop Sebastian when the demon gently tugged off his underwear, smirking victoriously, and leaned in the nibble softly of the soft inside of Ciel's thigh, his hands gently pushing them further apart. Ciel moaned quietly, his eyes fluttering closed, and surrendered.

Sebastian hesitated. He honestly hadn't thought the young master would give in so easily. "My lord?"

Ciel peeked at him through thick lashes, his cheeks turning a brighter red than before. "What?" he muttered. "Get on with it."

"...Very well, young master."

"Ciel."

"Excuse me?"

Ciel looked away. "If you're going to be doing—ehm, well," he stuttered, "t-_that_, I hardly think you should use such titles." He was amazed he could even speak with Sebastian in between his legs like this. His cheeks were so red he was afraid they'd stay stained that way forever.

Sebastian smiled cattily. "Very well, _Ciel_." Without any further words or hesitation he leaned down and gave Ciel's tip a good, hard lick. Ciel gasped and his back arched, his hands finding their way to Sebastian's dark hair and _pulling_ as Sebastian wordlessly closed his mouth over the head, eyes looking upwards to see Ciel's reaction. The earl bit his lip hard and let out a strangled moan, which quickly turned into a wanton cry as the demon began bobbing his head and making lapping motions with his tongue. Already Ciel felt like he was going to explode, his eyes wired shut tight and a thin layer of sweat coating his body as he tried hard not to moan and make all sorts of questionable noises. Some escaped, however, and Sebastian didn't miss them; he moaned himself, making vibrations run up his master's spine. Ciel let out a choked cry.

"Sebas—tian! Stop, I'm going to—!"

Sebastian chuckled and when he was sure Ciel was about to come, pulled his mouth away. "Already, young—ah, Ciel?"

"Sh-shut up," Ciel panted, his eyes still screwed shut. He didn't want to open them and face Sebastian's nasty smile. That would be way too embarrassing. He felt himself being pushed back into the downy blankets; the wings were pressed up uncomfortably against his back, but he couldn't concentrate on that, not when there was a sexy demon butler crawling up on top of him.

The butler laughed quietly again at Ciel's embarrassed, wanton face, complete with plump, parted lips, heavy eyelids and glazed eyes. _What a cute young master this is_. _Just like a virgin_. Which, of course, was an accurate description.

Ciel shuddered, the silky material of his dress rubbing across the tip of his completely hard, wet length. It made his entire body tingle with desire, and the feeling of lips at the hollow of his throat sent flames through his veins. His cock felt extra sensitive, and he assumed it was because Sebastian had stopped before he'd been able to finish. He was half-glad about that, though. The whole thing was still making him very, very embarrassed and he was scandalized by the fact that he wasn't doing anything to stop it, more so that he didn't _want_ to stop it.

Sebastian nibbled and ran his hands under Ciel's costume, which tore him from his thoughts. He moaned, trying to push his hips up into Sebastian's, but to no avail. Then Sebastian bit down, hard enough to draw blood, and he gasped; it _hurt_, made his nerves zing down to his fingertips, but _damn_ did it feel amazing. He felt the butler's lips curl up against his neck and he spread his legs slightly, giving him more room to move. Their bodies came into closer contact and his heartbeat quickened. Though fully clothed, he could feel the hellish heat rolling off of Sebastian's body. He wanted more.

"Will you hurry up?" he muttered irritably, shifting his hips to make the dress stop touching him like he wanted _Sebastian_ to be touching him. The damned butler even had his hips angled away from Ciel's so that they wouldn't meet. "I'm not exactly in the most... comfortable position here." He licked his lips, trying to catch his breath.

Sebastian's mouth left his neck, and Ciel barely heard the quiet moan the demon made as he licked his lips free of the bit of blood from the bite mark. It was so incredibly arousing that for a minute, Ciel forgot what he was complaining about.

"Sebastian—"

"Sorry, it's just... I was right. Your blood is exquisite. Better than any dessert I could ever prepare."

Even at a time like this, Ciel rolled his eyes. "You are a demon, Sebastian, not a vampire. Now hurry up. You should know I am not a patient person."

"Young master..."

A tiny hand shot out to grab Sebastian's tie. Tugging, Ciel brought Sebastian eye to eye with him, and hissed, "Do _not_ make me repeat myself, Sebastian. Hurry up and _do something_ already before I call this all off." He didn't know where the sudden anger and guts were coming from, but when Sebastian's face darkened and his eyes narrowed, Ciel decided it was well worth it, because damn if Sebastian looked good when he was pissed.

"Patience is a virtue, my lord. One you could afford to learn." His voice was just the slightest bit angry, but dangerous enough to make Ciel shiver in anticipation.

"You think so, do you?" Ciel 'hmm'd. "Well then, perhaps you should discipline me then, if I'm such a bad boy." He sounded a lot more confident than he felt. He had no clue where he was getting these words from, but they were leading this meeting in a very good direction if he did say so himself. Sebastian made a sound of amusement, but didn't say anything back. He slipped off his gloves with his teeth and tossed them aside, and Ciel had a feeling he was going to get _something_... though neither of them could really call it punishment. With trembling hands that didn't match his cold (but flushed) face, he fumbled with Sebastian's tie, trying in vain to get it off. When Sebastian made a slight choking sound Ciel gave up and let him take over, hands wandering down to the demon's pants. He nervously looked up at Sebastian, who had already thrown the tie and his tailcoat aside and was working on his shirt, and undid the button. Sebastian's eyes glowed hungrily.

"Really, Ciel, what a naughty angel you are," he remarked.

Ciel half-heartedly muttered, "Shut up" and kicked Sebastian's shoes off, his fingers working on the buttons on his black pants. Sebastian watched with great interest as the boy struggled, but finally managed to get it undone, and pulled them down. He kicked them off to help Ciel and looked back at his master; mismatched eyes were huge and staring at the throbbing length between his legs.

"Oh... uh..." Ciel hesitantly brushed his fingers up it, liking the way goosebumps rose on Sebastian's pale skin. "It's... big," he said stupidly, blushing at how moronic he sounded. He tried to picture it inside of him, and blushed even harder. There was no way...

Sebastian took his attention away from that subject by tapping three fingers on his lips. It was killing him how slowly things were going, but he didn't want to hurt Ciel. That could be saved for another time. Right now, all he wanted was for his master to feel immense pleasure like he never had. Ciel didn't really know what the fingers were for, but took them into his mouth without a word. As he sucked on them and got them wet, Sebastian's free hand roamed his body, tweaking and rubbing sensitive spots that made Ciel release many muffled moans and whimpers. His whole body was flushed and damp, trembling with pleasure. And, Sebastian noted with a smirk, they weren't even at the best part yet. He removed his black nailed fingers from Ciel's hot mouth and slowly dragged them down his master's body. With each ragged breath that Ciel drew in, his chest heaved off the bed and his grip tightened on Sebastian's arms.

"Please, Sebastian..." His mouth was working on its own, begging without having his mind's consent. Not quite sure what he was asking for, just knowing that he wanted more, he moaned, "Hurry..." He jolted when he felt Sebastian's wet fingers trail along the seam between his ass cheeks, sensitive entrance spasming. He tensed up automatically when a finger dipped in. Little tingles ran up his spine. "Ahh! What are you—"

"Ciel," Sebastian murmured against his neck. "You must relax. It will hurt at first, but I promise it will be well worth it."

Ciel nodded and took a breath, trying his best to untense his muscles. "Alright," he breathed. "Keep going. That's an order. _Don't stop_."

"Of course."

Ciel squirmed in discomfort as Sebastian slowly eased a finger in, gently wiggling it from side to side. It didn't feel good at all; rather, it was very intrusive and it felt weird. He made a face. "This doesn't... nnn, feel good..." Then Sebastian added a second finger and made a scissoring motion. He gasped and arched off the bed. "Damnit, Sebastian! That hurts!"

Sebastian made a sound of impatience and curled his fingers towards himself. Ciel's mouth made an O and he damn near screamed, but this time it wasn't from pain. "Wh-whatever you just did... Do it again," he panted. His member, which had softened a bit during the uncomfortable moments, instantly sprang back to life. The third and final finger joined the others and before Ciel could even wince in discomfort again, he struck _that spot _again and Ciel was instantly turned into a mess of moaning puddy under Sebastian's skilled hands. The demon had to keep constantly reminding himself not to lose control, to keep being gentle and as slow as possible, but with all the faces and sounds Ciel was making, and the throbbing need between his legs, it was getting more and more difficult to remember. Ciel's eyes fluttered open and through his heavy panting he couldn't help but notice that he wasn't the only one who was getting off on this; the look on Sebastian's face was so hungry and possessive that it nearly scared him. The glowing eyes disappeared from his sight as his eyes snapped shut; Sebastian had wrapped his fingers around his master's erection and was pumping it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Ciel moaned loudly and pleasure exploded through his veins. White spots appeared behind his closed eyelids, and before he could blurt out a warning, the pressure in his groin and the impossible pleasure burst like a bubble. He cried out Sebastian's name and came hard enough to nearly make his pass out. His mind turned black for a moment, but it eventually blurred back into focus, and he could see thick, white fluid coating Sebastian's hand, his costume, and their stomachs. Some had even gotten on Sebastian's white shirt, which had yet to be discarded.

Ciel's eyelids felt rather heavy. They were starting to fall closed, and he was ready to just sleep, when Sebastian let out a low chuckle that sounded almost like a purr, and planted a hot, open mouthed kiss on his lips. He couldn't resist and kissed back, grabbing Sebastian's hair to bring him closer. Their tongues tangled in an elegant dance before Ciel pulled away to breathe, fully aroused again, and stared, panting, at his butler's face. Both of their lips were rather red and swollen, but whereas Ciel's were simply open in an attempt to catch his breath, Sebastian's were curled up in the most wicked smirk Ciel had seen yet.

"Why, Ciel, you didn't think we were done, did you?"

"You... you haven't finished yet," Ciel said. He blushed and looked anywhere but at Sebastian. "Is there something—you'd like me to do? I mean... I could, you know, if you wanted... I could..." he trailed off, realizing he'd been babbling uselessly.

"How interesting, that _you'd_ offer to do something for _me_." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Ciel glared up at him. "It's your _job_ to do things for me. I was just being nice and offering." His voice was rather irritated.

"Well, there _is_ something you can do." The demon stood and picked Ciel up, effortlessly placing his head on the fluffy pillows. Ciel looked at him uncertainly, his right eye glowing, and Sebastian could almost feel their bond crackling in the air.

"Well then, what is it?" the Earl demanded, somewhat impatiently.

Sebastian smiled a bit. "If you would let me take you, it would be greatly appreciated." There was a barely there purr in his rather polite, which sent a series of shivers through Ciel's body.

"Stop with the formal talk when we're doing... this." Ciel ordered, blushing. "Just... Wait, what do you mean, _take_ me?" he blurted, suddenly realizing what Sebastian had said. His stomach twisted, whether in excitement or nervousness he didn't really know. "You mean—?"

"Yes, that _is_ what I mean."

Ciel supposed it wasn't such a bad idea. He'd long ago given up on holding onto his pride, and if his body was of any indication, he wanted it _bad_. He nodded. "Alright... go ahead," he said, his mouth oddly dry. Sebastian's lips curled up seductively and Ciel ground his teeth together as the demon muttered an affirmative and heaved one of Ciel's legs up to rest on his shoulder. Without thinking, Ciel wrapped the other one around Sebastian's waist, bringing their slick bodies closer than ever. He swallowed nervously but excitedly when Sebastian nibbled lightly at his jugular and rubbed his arms soothingly, lining up his member with Ciel's tight entrance.

"All at once," Ciel muttered weakly, wanting to get the waiting over with. Tears stung at his eyes as Sebastian started to slowly ease in, before stopping at his master's words.

"Oh? It will hurt..."

"I know... just do it." And so Sebastian did, forcefully shoving into the sinfully tight entrance as quickly as he could. He clenched his pointed teeth together and tried not to lose it and plunge mercilessly into the velvet wet heat encasing him so perfectly as Ciel cried out and shuddered, the tears that had been prickling at the corners of his eyes falling over and staining the pillow under his head with salt water. He didn't expect it to hurt so bad; then again, judging from the difference of size between himself and Sebastian, he should have been able to tell. But he thought he would tear; surely no one could get through such a terrible sort of pain without losing a part of their sanity. Before he could stop it his mouth acted on its own will. "G-get it out," he hissed, his fingers digging into the demon's back. "It hurts—"

Sebastian rubbed his thumb over Ciel's tear-stained cheek softly as tiny droplets of blood appeared on his back. The stinging pain and the hot, wet, velvety heat which he was sheathed in only deepened his desire for his master, and through his pain Ciel noticed as Sebastian's eyes darkened visibly and a little line of concentration appeared between his eyebrows. "I'm afraid I can't. You ordered for me not to stop." Ciel heard a bit of strain in that deep voice and felt a tiny sense of satisfaction.

"I know I did," he responded warily, giving Sebastian a half assed glare from under his damp bangs. Absently, he noticed that he could see the sparkly halo dangling in his peripheral vision. _How ironic... Here I am, with a demon taking away my purity._ That echoing voice whispered things of being unclean and impure and dirty, but he ignored it, and focused on the pain. It hurt, felt like he would tear in half, but he knew he'd faced worse pain before. His mismatched eyes fluttered open and he muttered, "Move, Sebastian."

"Are you sure...? I believe I've torn—"

"You probably have," Ciel said weakly. Louder he said, "Don't question my orders, Sebastian."

"Of course..." Sebastian rolled his eyes, which would have made Ciel snort if the demon hadn't pulled out and then shoved back in at the same moment. Ciel once again felt e_very inch_ of that inhuman organ ram up into him, and he screamed, his eyes rolling bad. It was like his insides were being torn to pieces, but at the same time it felt so painfully amazing. He made a half-moan, half-sobbing sound and clung to Sebastian's back, trying to anchor himself to reality. The demon didn't hesitate despite Ciel's obvious pain and thrusted in even harder. Ciel couldn't contain his voice. It hurt _goddamnit_ it _hurt_ but slowly a burning pleasure was seeping into his veins. And then Sebastian hit _that spot_ again and he couldn't help but scream again; though this time, it wasn't a sound of pain. It was a sound of pure ecstasy as even the stinging turned into pleasure and heat jolted through each of his veins, making his entire body tingle and pulse. With a sound of satisfaction and amusement, Sebastian did it again, hitting Ciel's sweet spot over and over, gripping the earl's hips to get more momentum. Ciel twisted and squirmed, colourful moans and sounds spilling from his parted lips. He couldn't even remember how it'd hurt or why he'd been so nervous. He was lost in the hot, hellish ecstasy of being taken by his evil, terrible, wonderful, perfect demon. Thoughts of being impure no longer existed in his head; if this is what it felt like to be tainted, he was willing to never be pure again.

To his mortification he found himself passionately chanting Sebastian's name over and over again as Sebastian's mouth worked magic on his neck, which turned out was a rather sensitive spot. He let out a rather desperate moan for more as one of his pert nipples and the seal that had been seared onto his side were rubbed and teased, his stomach quivering. "Ahh... Sebas-tian..."

"Young master, are you still in pain?" Sebastian asked, somewhat out of breath, his hair messy, never stopping the slightly rough, steady pace he'd made. Ciel never thought he'd see anything so unusual yet incredibly arousing, but he could barely fixate on it. His eyes were falling shut on their own will as the pleasure and liquid heat inside of him began to swell.

"C-call me Ciel, remember?" he panted, feeling his penis twitch. He was glad he didn't have to support himself; his limbs had become useless in the extreme amount of bliss and all they could do was cling to whatever would keep him sane, which just so happened to be Sebastian himself. The demon smiled a bit, muttering something about "Right, Ciel, I forgot" and just barely brushed the red tip of his master's dripping length. A few drops of precome fell down onto the angel costume (which, after this, was going to disappear and never be seen again) and he could tell how close Ciel was; the boy had to be hanging on out of sheer will and stubbornness. He made a purring sound, running black fingernails up the twitching organ in his grip. Ciel moaned and his head fell limply to the side. Sebastian grabbed his chin with his free hand and turned it back up, taking in the gorgeous sight of the normally cold earl's face flushed and damp, and planted a soft kiss on the boy's moist lips.

It was so unexpected, after all, nothing they'd done so far had anything to do with anything other than pure lust and sexual attraction. Now this kiss, so soft and gentler than Ciel thought Sebastian could be capable of and out of place, made the bond between them crackle with a strange electric current that Ciel could almost feel. Half shy and half determined, he awkwardly kissed back, letting Sebastian's tongue snake into his mouth. The demon kissed him like the answer to life was on Ciel's tonsils as one of the earl's hands found its way up to Sebastian's thick, silky black hair.

"S-Sebastian," he gasped, the swelling inside getting bigger and more uncomfortable. Sebastian's tongue slowly thrusted in and out, and he moaned brokenly, white spots dancing in his vision. He couldn't hold on anymore.

"Just let go, Ciel," Sebastian whispered into his mouth, and Ciel did; with a cry of Sebastian's name, his back arched impossibly and the ecstasy exploded. His body spasmed and twitched as string after string of seed burst from him, landing all over his stomach and chest and even Sebastian's own tightening abs. Through his hazy, blissful state, Ciel was dimly aware of Sebastian's head falling into the crook on his shoulder and neck, a breathless whisper of his name in his ear, and the odd throbbing sensation of Sebastian's own come coating his insides.

The room fell silent except for Ciel's harsh breathing. After a moment of examining his master's post-orgasm face, Sebastian straightened up, gently pulling out of Ciel. A tiny bit of white dribbled out onto Ciel's thighs and the sheets, and Ciel didn't miss the smirk that fled across the demon's features. He gave a half-assed glare as Sebastian silently stood up and grabbed his shirt, wiping the mess off of Ciel's stomach and off of his own, before gathering the rest of his clothes and moving away to get dressed.

"...I'll have the sheets changed tomorrow, my lord." And just like that, it was over.

Ciel was half relieved; he wouldn't have known what to do if Sebastian started spilling feelings or something for him. That wouldn't have been like Sebastian at all, and for that reason he was incredibly glad Sebastian didn't love him back. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He flushed and rolled over, unable to stand looking at the demon at the moment.

"You remain merely my butler, you know," he mumbled into the sheets. He inhaled deeply; the musk of their sex was imprinted on it, and he could identify Sebastian's scent. He knew he was only saying those words for himself, but he pretended like that wasn't the case, that Sebastian needed to be told as much as he did.

Sebastian finished buttoning his tailcoat and slipped his gloves back on. "Of course, my lord." He took the candelabra from Ciel's bedside table and walked over to the door. Rather than bowing as usual, he smiled softly at Ciel's back, before muttering, "Sweet dreams, Ciel."

Ciel didn't miss the teasing tone in that silky voice. He was sure he'd have some... interesting dreams. The door clicked shut and he closed his eyes, quietly agreeing, "This changes absolutely nothing."

Both of them knew he was lying.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Sorry if the ending seemed sorta rushed.. I didn't know what to write so I sorta just rambled ^^' Also sorry if it wasn't good, I wrote most of the lemon while sick as a dog and my mind isn't working properly so some parts may have not made sense and were possibly boring. Sorry. I wanted to get it up before New Year's but... that didn't work out D:**

**Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Sequel part 1

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Yay! The long awaited sequel is finally here! :) I'm separating it into two parts, though, because that's how I do mostly all of my stuff... So this is the sort of intro to the sequel, and the smut (which I'm gonna make as delicious as possible) will be in the next chapter, which I will write as quickly as I can. This took me like two weeks or more so don't be surprised if the next chapter takes that long... :O**

**Thanks to all the people who PMd me with ideas. This is what I came up with, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The sun peeked shyly over the trees surrounding the Phantomhive manor, making the freshly fallen, crisp, untouched snow sparkle red and orange as it slowly ascended into the cloudy gray morning sky. It was a quiet, calm February morning. Ciel was lying in his bed, squinting against the harsh winter sunlight that peeked through the sliver in his dark blue curtains, just relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet that he knew would be ruined by his rambunctious servants at some point in the day. He shut his mismatched eyes and inhaled deeply as a bird chirped happily outside his window. Despite how much his body ached (he'd like to blame it on the cold he'd attained, but he knew that wasn't _actually_ the case) and the fact that he was overly exhausted from lack of sleep the night before, he felt the most calm he had in a while.

Perhaps that was because he had finally come to terms with the fact that he was really, truly in love with his demon butler, or maybe it was just because this morning was so soothing. He was sure it was the former, though; all along he'd known there was something more than just a little crush, something strong and terrifying, but only last night when he'd been losing his mind in Sebastian's strong arms for the umpteenth time did he find it in himself to admit that it was love. He didn't think he'd be able to live if Sebastian wasn't there— but luckily, he would never have to go through that.

He heard the even, familiar sound of footsteps approaching on his carpeted hallway and quickly turned over, burying his face into his blankets and pretending to be asleep. He heard the door open and close with a small click, and the sound of a tray being set on his bedside table. The curtains slid open and he shut his eyes tighter against the light that flooded his room.

"Young master, it's time to wake up." A gentle hand shook him and Ciel pretended to groan, like he'd actually been sleeping. There was a throaty, velvety chuckle. "I do hope you know that despite what you may think, I'm not stupid. I know you're already awake."

Ciel opened his eyes and glared at Sebastian haughtily. "Oh? And how did you know?" He made a face at how stuffed up his voice sounded and sniffled slightly, his head pounding.

Sebastian gave him a droll stare. "I have my ways." He smirked a little bit as Ciel struggled painfully to sit up, his spine and bottom clearly aching. "My lord, are you feeling alright?" he asked, his voice innocent.

Ciel's glare intensified, but he didn't say anything. He propped himself up on his fluffy pillow and changed the subject, ignoring Sebastian's catty smirk and the satisfied look in his dark red eyes. He glanced at the tea and scones on the table next to him, frowning when he noticed something odd.

"...Sebastian."

"Yes?" Sebastian hummed as he delicately took the teapot and poured the hot liquid into the rose patterned cup and handed it to Ciel, who took a tiny sip before looking back at Sebastian and the scones on the matching plate.

"Why on earth are the scones in heart shapes?" he finally asked.

Sebastian smiled. "Do you know what today is, young master?"

"Saturday?"

"Well, yes..."

"What, Sebastian? I'm not in the mood to guess."

Sebastian sighed. "Today is February the fourteenth. It's Valentine's day." He smiled again and handed Ciel a scone. "Hence the heart shapes."

"You honestly decided to do this on your own? How very... cute." Ciel grimaced at the word. "I have this awful feeling that Elizab—"

"Is he awake yet? _Is he_?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian as the familiar, feminine voice screeched from beyond his doorway. "What did I say about letting her in before eleven o'clock?" he hissed, low enough so that no human would be able to hear.

The door flew open before Sebastian could say anything, and in came a whirlwind of dark red, white lace, frilly pink bows and magenta ribbons. "Oh Ciel!" The bundle, which Ciel recognized with a great amount of barely repressed annoyance was his fiancée Lizzie, tackled him onto the bed and hugged him tight. He winced as pain shot through his lower half and tried not to swallow any curly blonde hair.

"I'm so glad you're awake! We have to celebrate! Today is the day of looooooove~!"

Ciel grabbed his eyepatch and put it on before throwing one last glare to Sebastian and then looking to the blond girl bouncing on his bed. "Good morning, Elizabeth," he said warily, his stuffed up head pounding at her loudness.

She noticed the scone in his hand and her bright green eyes lit up. "Do you like the scones? Paula made them! I brought them this morning and told Sebastian to give them to you! Aren't they lovely?" She didn't even give him a chance to open his mouth before blabbering on, "I'm so excited! Oh, we'll throw a ball and dance together! After all, I love you and you love me, and today is Valentine's Day and we have to profess our love for each other during it! Then Sebastian and Baldo can make chocolate and we can all sit together in the parlour and—"

"Lizzie— "

"I'll decorate the manor, it'll be so _cute_, and you can wear the outfit I selected for you, and everything will be just _adorable_—"

"_Lizzie_—"

"And then maybe mister Grell can sing for us, oh he has such a lovely voice—"

"Elizabeth!" Ciel said loudly enough to make her shut up. "Can you get off of me, please?" He was a_ching_ and her weight didn't feel very good on his bruised hips. "I'm too sore to dance today, anyway," he muttered as she stood up, bouncing in spot happily.

"Too sore? Don't be silly, why would you be sore?"

Ciel flushed darkly and opened his mouth, not sure what to say. "Well—"

"The young master was out on the ice yesterday, and I regret to say I did not get to him in time to catch him when he slipped and fell," Sebastian intervened coolly, making Ciel blush even more. Lizzie's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Ciel, are you alright? You even have a bruise on your collar, oh no!" She pointed to where Ciel's night gown had drooped and there was a small, dark purple mark on his right collar bone. Absolutely mortified, Ciel sputtered, and Sebastian was looking much too amused in the background. Lizzie's ignorance and innocence was rather entertaining.

"Ah, yes, Finny was throwing snowballs you see..." Ciel explained lamely, tugging on his shirt to cover it and any other bruises he might have acquired the night before.

"How _awful_! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine..."

She pulled at his nightgown. "Oh, you have so many! Why was Finny attacking you?"

Ciel's face must have been the same shade as a tomato as he heard Sebastian snickering behind his gloved hand, trying to pass it off as a coughing fit. He glared at the butler. "...It was him and Baldroy against Sebastian and I, you see..."

"Oh! How awful! Are you alright?" she shrilled again.

"I'm _fine_..."

"And you sound ill! Do you have a cold?"

"Maybe... I suppose, I don't know, Elizabeth..."

Sebastian cut in, noticing his master's distress and irritation. He smiled. "My lady, would you be so kind as to wait in the parlour?"

"Yes, I need to get dressed," Ciel finished for him, internally thanking the butler's ability to read his mood. Lizzie nodded quickly, flushing, and ran out of the room.

"You better look cute and dress for the occasion!" she called, and then her footsteps faded away.

Ciel sighed. "This seems like déjà-vu," he muttered, pressing a hand to his forehead. "I already have a headache..." He picked up his tea cup from the table beside him and took a sip, sighing heavily once again. "Do I have to get out of bed?" he murmured, half-heartedly looking up at Sebastian with something like an irritated pout on his face. "I don't feel well..."

"Perhaps we should stop with the late nights, then, young master."

Ciel flushed darkly and snapped, "No. Don't be—Anyways, that's not why I don't feel well. I think I caught a chill yesterday." As if on cue, a sudden urge to cough tickled his throat, and he doubled over hacking dryly. Sebastian hastily sat down on the edge of the bed and straightened Ciel's small body up, taking his glove off and placing a hand on his forehead as Ciel slumped weakly into him.

"Oh my," Sebastian murmured after a moment.

"What?"

"You have a touch of fever. Normally I would advise you stay in bed and rest, however Lady Elizabeth is hell-bent on having a visit..."

Ciel was almost amused at the choice of words. "Can't we just have one another day?" Then he remembered Lizzie's excitement and let out an exhausted breath. "Never mind. I'll never hear the end of it if I ask for her to leave. I'll visit for a little bit, but I want her gone by three o'clock." He stopped to clear his phlegm-filled throat, making a face of disgust. "This is awful, I feel like hell frozen over..."

"That would never happen," Sebastian said mildly, standing up. "I'll make up an excuse to get her out of the house, though. Would you like me to help you get dressed, or would you prefer to do it yourself? You don't seem to have trouble taking _off_ clothes."

Ciel flushed again but pretended not to notice the implication behind Sebastian's words. It kind of ticked him off how much Sebastian teased him, but he supposed it was just the demon's weird ways of affection. "Help me," he ordered, his throat rasping. He kicked off the covers and wiggled over to the edge of his bed, letting his feet dangle over the side.

"Lady Elizabeth requested to me this morning that you wear this, young master. Is it acceptable?" Sebastian was holding up a dark red suit, complete with shorts, black knee-high socks, heeled boots and a satin bow tie. Ciel nodded, deciding he wasn't in the mood to complain about how cute it was and have Lizzie scream at him like a banshee about how he didn't love her, and let Sebastian dress him.

A few moments later, they walked into the parlour, and once again Ciel felt a crazy sense of déjà-vu; however, this time, rather than orange and black and purple, pumpkin spice, and supposedly scary decorations, his manor's parlour was decorated with pink frills, red hearts, white lace, and the heavy scent of cinnamon filled the air. He made a face, barely able to smell it through his stuffed up nose, and decided it was better not to comment. He hobbled over to his chair, still in pain, and sat down, knowing Lizzie would show up squealing and screaming about cuteness sooner or later.

Sebastian came to stand by his side, and Ciel was about to start talking to him when he noticed that the door on the opposite side of the one they'd entered through was slowly opening, four heads poking out extremely cautiously.

"Is she gone?" one of them whispered, light from the parlour glinting off round glasses.

"Young master," the tallest one hissed, his cigarette a glowing orange dot, "tell Lady Elizabeth we're not here!"

"She'll dress us up like dollies again, she will," the shortest one whimpered.

"Oh, this is horrible. I think I'll die now..." the last one sobbed.

Just then, Lizzie danced into the room. "Oh, you look so cute! Where are your servants, Ciel? I could only find Tanaka, and look—" she gestured to the old man who'd followed her into the room, a blond, curly wig and a pink frilly dress on, "he looks so cute! I want everyone to look as cute as he does! Where are they?"

Ciel's eyes drifted to the heads peeking around the door. "I don't know."

They 'eep'ed as Lizzie followed Ciel's glance. Her eyes lit up, and the look of terror on the servants' faces was priceless.

"Please!" Bard cried. "Don't make me wear nothin' sexy this time! I can't handle it again!"

"I'm going to kill myself!" Grell sobbed.

"Please, no, Lady Elizabeth!" Finny and Mey-rin cried at the same time.

They all continued to wail behind him and Ciel wanted nothing more than to whack them all upside the head with his walking stick. His head pounded and he set his jaw, a vein bulging irritably in his temple. Sebastian took notice and, making sure no one was paying attention (which they weren't, too busy screaming and running around as Lizzie chased them with cute things), bent to Ciel's height and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Ciel's cheeks burst into flames, but he felt a lot better, his headache leaving as it was replaced with the hazy heat of embarrassed affection. Sebastian pulled away just as Lizzie turned to him and screamed, "Tell them to stop, Ciel!"

Ciel warily said, "Stop it, you four. Let Elizabeth dress you, it's only for a few hours."

Their expressions nothing short of horror, they stood still and allowed Lizzie to do what she wanted. The aura of doom and misery was nearly a visible dark purple cloud around them, but Lizzie just hummed cheerfully and donned them all with pink and red bows and lace and frills. Grell muttered something about suicide again. Finally Lizzie finished, and everyone in the room had some sort of red or pink or frills or bows on except for Sebastian, who was just in his normal black tailcoat. Lizzie approached him, reached way up and grabbed his cheeks very seriously, and Ciel nearly choked on his spit at the expression of pure incredulousness on Sebastian's usually cold face. He coughed to cover up his bark of laughter as Lizzie asked, "Sebastian, will you wear this please?" and held up the most ridiculous, bright pink tailcoat Ciel had ever seen in his entire life.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, but he kept his smile plastered on his face. "Of course, my lady," he replied between his teeth. Ciel snickered behind his hand as Sebastian removed his black tailcoat and put the pink one on instead. There was a collection of giggles from the servants, but one death glare from the demon while Lizzie wasn't paying attention made them shut up instantly.

Sebastian put his hand on his heart and bowed. "Thank you, my lady," he said, that fake smile still on his face. Ciel could barely keep from laughing his butt off at the pure ridiculousness of seeing Sebastian Michaelis wearing a hot pink tailcoat.

"You look so cute!" Lizzie squealed. "Pink is lovely on you! Can you make your eyes pink too like you did for Halloween?"

Ciel always felt extremely uncomfortable when Sebastian showed his demonic eyes and quickly interrupted. "Elizabeth, er, why don't you go braid Grell's hair? Look, it looks so tacky in that ponytail."

"Oh, you're right!" she exclaimed, running over to Grell, whose face was one of utter doom. Sebastian kept a smile on as he went to stand beside Ciel, but it faded to a look of murderous intent when he looked down at himself.

"The things I have to do for you..." he muttered under his breath. Ciel smirked but didn't say anything, watching his servants and Lizzie run around with a faint sense of amusement. Eventually, they sat down on the couches—Bard, Grell and Finny on one, Lizzie, Mey-Rin and Tanaka on the other—and Lizzie was excitedly chattering with everyone, keeping the random conversations alive when they started to fail. A good two hours of idle talking— and the occasional screeching on Lizzie's part when Ciel would cough or sneeze—passed by the time she stood up and clasped her hands together, her green eyes lighting up.

"Baldroy, do you know how to make chocolate?"

Bard scratched at the back of his neck, his ever-present cigarette hanging off his lip as he gruffly said, "I s'pose so. I 'unno. If I read directions I can probably figure it out." He seemed to realize she'd asked him this time, rather than Sebastian, and sat up a little straighter, jutting his fuzzy chin out proudly. "Why? You want some, m'lady?"

Lizzie smiled. "Oh, yes, I love homemade chocolate. Paula didn't make any this year, and I would _really_ love some..."

He grinned. "Ah, well prepare yourself for th'best chocolate you've ever tasted, m'lady!" He grabbed Finny's arm. "Finnian, you can help me, okay?"

"Uh, alright," Finny said, although he didn't really have a choice as he was dragged out of the parlour towards the kitchen by a practically sparkling with glee Bard. The remaining people watched them go with an air of worry, but Lizzie seemed to not understand.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"I really don't want my kitchen blown up again," Ciel said after a moment of silence in which Bard's happiness could be clearly heard through the manor. "Honestly. I hope he's not too stupid to use his flame-thrower today."

Mey-rin frowned. "Maybe we should go help too. Come on, Grell." She took the slender man's wrist and towed him towards the kitchen, leaving Sebastian, Ciel, Lizzie and Tanaka alone in the parlour.

"Hoh hoh hoh," Tanaka did his little old man laugh and sipped at his herbal tea.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"This is not going to end well," he grumbled, putting his chin in his hand irritably.

"Don't be so mean," Lizzie chided. "Why do you always think they're going to mess up? You should have more faith in your servants!"

Beside her, Tanaka chuckled again. "Hoh hoh hoh."

Ciel and Sebastian shared a dubious look. Ciel shrugged. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't—"

Just then, a loud boom shook the manor and Mey-Rin and Finny's high pitched screams rang through the halls. Ciel facepalmed and Sebastian sighed, but Lizzie just looked confused. The putrid smell of smoke filtered down the hallways and reached the parlour as yet another boom sounded, not as loud but followed by a series of crashes and curses and the banging of pots and pans. Ciel ground his teeth together, trying not to snap and start screeching like a banshee at the stupidity of his servants. Due to his cold his patience was already worn down to something thinner and more delicate than lace, and he was holding onto it from sheer will.

"Sebastian—"

"Yes, sir." The demon sighed again, heading off in the general direction of the kitchen, that wary, exhausted look that he got whenever the servants messed up (so, pretty much most of the day) darkening his handsome face. Ciel watched him go, thoroughly amused at the swishing of the pink tails clashing with the pure black and white of the rest of him, and then turned to look at Lizzie with a raised eyebrow. She frowned, clutching her hands at her chest.

"Oh... I'm sure they didn't mean to blow up your kitchen, Ciel..." she said in the most condoling, sweet voice ever. Ciel thought that perhaps a vein popped in his forehead out of sheer frustration.

"I know they didn't _mean_ to," he rolled his eyes, "but they should have learnt by now that _using the flame-thrower in the kitchen is a bad idea_!" He said the last part loudly, and the servants walked into the room at that instant, all smoking and covered in soot. They all started wailing apologies and bowing frantically and blubbering a bunch of "We're so sorry young master" and "Please forgive us young master" until Ciel snapped.

"Alright!" he shouted. "Go clean yourselves up!"

They all scurried away into the next room, which was where the servants generally hung out when they had nothing to do, still sputtering apologies, and Ciel slumped down onto his chair. Great. Now his headache was doubled, and on top of that, he could barely breathe from his nose, his body was still aching, and he was starting to feel the beginnings of the prickly cold sweat of a fever. Tanaka went off the join the rest of the servants and Lizzie looked at Ciel in a worried way.

Ciel shut his eyes, feeling like his sinuses were about to implode, his head pounding, and was thankful for the moment of silence.

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean," Lizzie said quietly, a pout on her pink lips.

Ciel opened his eyes warily and looked at her with his one visible eye. "I've got the worst headache I've had in my life, and I couldn't deal with them anymore."

"Still..."

So as not to snap at her as well, Ciel bit his tongue and looked down at the floor. After a moment of Lizzie staring at him with teary green eyes, he reluctantly said, "Fine. I'll apologize later."

And just like that she was smiling again. "Well, Ciel..."

"Yes?" He tried to keep a calm tone, but he was still ticked off, and he didn't _mean_ to sound so moody...

"We're alone for the first time," she remarked, skipping over form her spot on the couch to plop unceremoniously down onto Ciel's lap. The earl flinched slightly but forced himself not to push her away, despite how much he hated it when his personal space was breached by anyone other than himself and Sebastian— and sometimes he didn't even like Sebastian being near him. He tried not to seem too agitated as she bubbled, "I like Sebastian and all, really, I do. He's such a gentleman. But he's always with you! Always! I never get a spare moment alone with you. It's like he wants you all to himself!" She pouted, poking his cheeks. "I love you too much for him to have all of you."

Ciel flushed. Sebastian _did_ have all of him; his body, heart, mind, and soul. He tried to pass odd his suddenly red cheeks as another symptom of the cold he'd come down with and attempted a tiny smile, which felt a lot more like a grimace of pain.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "Sebastian is my butler and he only does what is expected of him as a servant of the Phantomhive family." He tilted his head away from her. "He's _supposed_ to be with me all the time."

"Well, he's not right now," she retorted, smiling cutely. "We're all alone! Isn't it wonderful? Now you can profess your undying love for me all you want without being shy!"

_Is she serious?_ Ciel stared at her uncertainly, a sort of dread starting to form in his stomach. "Err..." She was certainly very forward, he'd give her that... "Lizzie," he tried to speak, but she shushed him by putting a finger on his lips, her eyes sparkling excitedly with a childish glee.

"Now, Ciel, don't be shy!"

"I-I'm not, I just—"

Lizzie hushed him again. "It's Valentine's Day!" she exclaimed, pursing her lips and leaning in closer. Ciel nearly died and tried to nonchalantly move away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just... one... little... kiss?" She closed her eyes. "Please, Ciel?"

Ciel had no idea what to do, his eyes widening in alarm as he backed far into the couch to avoid her pursed, fish-like lips that were getting closer and closer to his. In a moment of absolute panic, his throat constricted and he made a strange squeaking sound on accident, which triggered a huge, hacking coughing fit. His eyes squeezed shut from the pure force of it and he coughed wet, gross coughs, feeling like his lungs were tearing open. Lizzie gasped and grabbed his heaving shoulders, her shrill voice crying his name.

"Ciel! Ciel! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he wheezed, attempting to clear his throat, but it seemed to be coated with thick, icky phlegm. Utterly disgusting. "I'm sorry, I-I have a cold, I don't think—" he paused to cough again, "I don't think that a kiss is a good idea." He hated this cold, but right now he was thanking the heavens for it so that he had an excuse not to kiss Lizzie other than his strong reluctance to do so, which he knew she would not take well.

"Sorry," he added for good measure, his voice croaky and stuffy. He hadn't felt this bad in a while, and his asthma was acting up again; he found himself out of breath and it took him a few minutes to catch it.

"Oh," Lizzie said softly, and for a moment Ciel thought she was going to kick up a fuss. She pulled away from him and smiled. "It's okay. I wouldn't want to get sick!"

Ciel forced a laugh, which really just sounded like the whining of a wounded dog. "Exactly."

"Well I expect one when you're better!" she exclaimed, tackling him into a hug. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, unable to help but smile faintly at her forwardness.

"Er... alright, I suppose."

"Yay!"

Just then, Mey-Rin poked her head into the parlour, her skin blazing red at some parts and her hair sticking up messily. Her dress and face had soot all over them, and what looked like burnt chocolate that had even gotten in her dark red hair. She looked around, her eyes widening behind her glasses upon spotting Elizabeth seated on Ciel's lap. The dark blush on her face nearly matched the look of mortification on Ciel's.

"Oh I'm so sorry for interrupting!"

Ciel's face exploded into a new level of heat and he pushed Lizzie away, scrambling up. "It's _not w_hat it looks like," he said quickly. He cleared his throat since Mey-Rin was just staring, and asked, "What is it?"

Mey-Rin gave him a blank look and Ciel noticed that her glasses were crooked and cracked again. He sighed.

"What, young master?"

"I assume you came in here to ask something?" He raised his eyebrows impatiently.

"Oh right!" She nodded quickly, not noticing the eye roll on Ciel's part. She looked Lizzie's way. "My lady, do you know of any good ways to treat a burn? I know Paula knows things about that and I thought perhaps she'd taught you some. Baldroy, Finny and Grell and burnt up bad, they are. One day, Baldo is going to burn all his hair off, he is, I don't doubt it one bit."

Lizzie smiled gracefully. "You don't mind, right, Ciel?" she asked, giving him big green eyes. "I'll be right back."

He shook his head, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "No, no, go ahead. I'll just go and see what... what Sebastian is up to." Last time he'd decided to do that was Halloween, and look what had happened then... Ciel didn't care, though. He was stressed and he felt like crap and Sebastian was the only person he actually could stand being around. He just wanted to get away before Lizzie attempted to hug him anymore. "Do you have a certain form you'd like your chocolate in, Lizzie? I'll tell Sebastian."

Her eyes may have well have been emeralds from the sparkly, teary eyed look of love she gave him. "A heart with our initials on it!"

Ciel sighed, his eyebrows furrowing warily. "Alright," he said, turning around. Lizzie squealed something to Mey-Rin about his cuteness, but he paid no mind as he all but ran out of the room.

He had to pause to catch his breath again and rub at his throbbing temples. He wondered vaguely what time it was and how much longer he'd have to deal with the loudness around here before he could just go to his room and lay there pathetically. As he made his way to the kitchen, his head started to spin and his stomach churned with nausea so he used the wall as support, half-considering calling Sebastian for help.

The smell of chocolate reached his mostly plugged nose, however, and he decided he didn't want to distract the butler from what he was sure would be the most delectable Valentine's Day chocolates ever. Plus, he was almost there. He wobbled over to the doors and walked in, looking for Sebastian. It was oddly clean, despite the explosion mere minutes earlier, but Ciel had learnt by now not to question Sebastian's ways.

Once again he felt that déjà-vu sense and remarked to himself that this was exactly like Halloween, and every other event Lizzie came over celebrate; he always ended up escaping to wherever Sebastian was to get away from her headache inducing loudness and happiness. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he called Sebastian's name.

"Please hold on one moment, young master," Sebastian's voice called back from the direction of the room attached to the kitchen, which was used as a pantry. Sighing, Ciel heaved himself up on the edge of the marble island in the middle of the kitchen, letting his high-heeled boots dangle off the side. He kicked boredly at the air, glancing around. On the counter opposite him was a bowl of roasted cocoa beans, some milk and sugar, along with a few other ingredients Ciel didn't know. The fireplace in the corner was on, with a silver bowl hanging above it with something thick bubbling in it. Next to him were four bowls of what he presumed was the chocolate mix, sitting to cool. The entire kitchen smelt of the sticky sweet goodness Sebastian was creating and just looking at the mix next to him was making his mouth water.

Glancing both ways to make sure Sebastian was still in the pantry, he dipped his left middle finger into the cooling chocolate. He cursed quietly; it was still hot. The gooey substance dripped onto the countertop as he quickly brought his finger to his mouth to suck off the chocolate. He looked both ways furtively to make sure Sebastian wasn't going to walk in and scold him before dipping a different finger into the batter, nearly moaning at the sweet taste of it. Damn, did Sebastian know how to make sweets. Using his next finger he did it again, and again, holding the bowl with his other hand because he was getting so lost in the taste. He could live off of chocolate. If someone handed him a million dollars and a chocolate bar and told him to choose, he would pick the chocolate. After all, he didn't need any more money, and chocolate was so delicious that—

An amused chuckle came from behind him, tearing him from his thoughts. He jumped in surprise, the hand holding the bowl jerking upwards and making a loud clanging noise as the bowl flew off the counter.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. The bowl flew through the air, the thick chocolate inside making an arch as it fell from the bowl to spatter over the walls, counter, floor, everywhere. Gasping as he was covered head to toe in still warm chocolate, Ciel blinked the eyes that had instinctively squeezed shut open and flickered them upwards to look at Sebastian with the look of a guilty child caught doing something wrong.

"Sebastian, I—"

Something hot curled in his stomach and his voice cracked when he saw that he wasn't the only one the chocolate had made a mess of. He froze and his visible eye widened hugely, his mouth gaping as his cheeks took on a pink tinge. Try as he would, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Sebastian's white shirt drenched in melted chocolate, dark red eyes smirking at him through the spattered chocolate on his face. Chocolate dripped from his hair and fell onto his face, sliding in little rivulets down his neck to disappear into his now-filthy shirt. His lips curved up into his devilish smirk and Ciel forgot how to breathe.

_Oh... my... God._

"I-I'm sorry," he said weakly after a long moment of silence, his knees feeling wobbly. He finally managed to avert his eyes from the chocolaty sexy mess that was Sebastian. He tried his hardest to fight the flush rising up his neck and the uncomfortable hardness swelling against his will in his pants.

"You couldn't wait until I was done, could you, young master?" Sebastian sighed. He placed a jar of some spice onto the counter and for some reason Ciel noticed that he wasn't wearing his gloves. His breath started to come quicker upon seeing that the long, black nailed fingers were also dotted with chocolate. The demon sighed again, going over to the fire in the corner and pulling the bowl off of it, placing it gingerly on the counter. He lifted his fingers to his lips. "What a mess," he murmured, licking the chocolate off of them with long, deliberate laps of his tongue.

Ciel couldn't help the tiny whimper that bubbled up his throat. Chocolate on its own was delicious, and just Sebastian's looks alone could reduce him to a mass of quivering lust; but both of them together had him damn near lost for words. His lips trembled. His cold was completely forgotten. He wanted Sebastian _so_ bad.

"Is something the matter, young master?" Sebastian inquired, looking down at him with an amused cocked eyebrow.

Ciel swallowed hard. "Ah... n-no..." Shit. He was getting so hard it was painful to stand. He leaned against the counter, trying to make it look casual. He scolded himself for acting so ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He just had some weird kink for Sebastian wet, and Sebastian wet with_ chocolate_... He bit down a moan. In an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness and leave, he backed up, but his foot slipped on a puddle of chocolate on the floor. He let out a cry and his hands flew out blindly as he tried to catch himself.

Of course, the impact he was expecting never came. Instead, he found himself being scooped up into Sebastian's strong arms, the demon smirking in that wry way he did whenever Ciel did something particularly interesting and human to him.

"A tad bit clumsy today, are we?"

Ciel was about to tell him to shove off and shut his mouth when he realized how close he was to Sebastian, and how they were both smothered in chocolate, which was getting stickier as it settled. His insides did a jump and his hardening member twitched. He tried to demand to be put down, but all that came out was a strangled moan.

Before he knew what he was doing, his arms had wrapped themselves around Sebastian's neck and he was pulling himself closer to lick the smeared chocolate on Sebastian's cheekbone, moaning at the taste. It was so wonderfully Sebastian with the overpowering sweetness of chocolate, which always made him feel a little weak in the knees. His eyes heavily hooded, lust got the best of him and he lapped at the chocolate on the side of Sebastian's mouth.

"Young master?"

Sebastian's voice was slightly surprised, and just barely had a hint of huskiness to it. Ciel snapped back into reality. He turned redder than a cherry and his tongue quickly withdrew into his mouth. "Uh... I..."

Sebastian's face took on a dark look that Ciel was positive no human would ever be able to make. The red eyes glowed a faint pink and his lips curled up in an impossibly sexy and devilish way. "Ahh," he said lowly, his voice taking on a deep, velvety tone. "I'd forgotten how much you enjoy chocolate..."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: :D AHAHAHAHA did you like it? Please review! I'll write the next chapter ASAP!**

**Did anyone else get a female (or male if you're a boy) boner from Sebastian covered in chocolate? I'm a kinky motherfucker... ;O**


End file.
